Grand medals
After a game of any game mode (except for Singleplayer) finishes, the players still in the room are rewarded Grand medals (or medals in short) for their performance during the game. There are 11 different Grand medals that can be received this way: Triple Crowns, Double Crowns, Single Crown, Immortal, Longevity, First Kill, Terminator, Revenger Continuous Combo, King of the Kiosk and Item Mania. These medals can increase the amount of BP rewarded to that player at the end of the game. There also exists a special kind of Grand medal, called Rock Hippo Grand Medal, which one gets in a different way: by inviting another player into Brawl Busters. The total number of each type of medal received gets recorded for all players, and can be viewed in-game or on the official website of Brawl Busters. Grand medal types Triple Crowns, Double Crowns and Single Crown A player gets a Triple Crowns, Double Crowns, Single Crown or none of these medals according to whether he/she has the best value in three, two, one or zero of the three game mode specific personal statistics. Each best value is shown with a white circle in the statistics. Several players (even all of them) can share the first place in a statistic, giving each of the players a crown. Note, that the relative damage values are rounded to full percents before the first place is given, thus several players can have the best damage value without having done exactly the same amount of damage during the game. It is also worth noting that if all players have a zero in a statistic (e.g. revives), nobody gets the first place. Immortal and Longevity An Immortal medal is rewarded to all the players who never died during the game, while a Longevity medal is rewarded to all the players who stayed alive longest. Naturally, every player who receives an Immortal medal receives a Longevity medal, and if someone receives an Immortal medal, everyone has to receive it in order to receive a Longevity medal. Because of this, in some game modes (especially co-op game modes), Immortal and Longevity medals tend to appear almost exclusively as a pair. First Kill and Terminator In most game modes, an First Kill medal is rewarded to the player who gets the first kill, while a Terminator medal is rewarded to the player who gets the last kill. However, in Zombie Survival, the First Kill medal is rewarded to the player who gets most wave-specific first kills, and correspondly the Terminator medal is rewarded to the player who gets most wave-specific last kills. Revenger The players who get two or more revenge kills during a game are rewarded with a Revenger medal. Continuous Combo The players who get the longest combo during the game are rewarded with a Continuous Combo medal. King of the Kiosk The players who give most team boosts to their team from kiosks are rewarded with a King of the Kiosk medal. Item Mania The players who use most items (Chameleon does not count for some reason) during the game are rewarded with an Item Mania medal. Rock Hippo Grand Medal A player who invites a new player to Rock Hippo gets a Rock Hippo Grand Medal, if the new player mentions him/her as the inviter during registration. Category:Content